Coaches twisted plan
by BloodStainedSoul
Summary: Coach comes in and looks different. She thinks Bella is a vampire and has a plan for the people in Forks. Can Bella and Edward talk her out of it or will the whole town get involved in a world they thought only exsisted in farie tales. Possible one-shot


**I warn you now that this may end up being a one-shot but not likely. Ok I was laying in bed this morning and this just popped into my head so I had to write it down for the world to see. Don't you just love me. Even if you don't love me I'm going to write it anyways because I think that you should know what happens when coaches get turned into vampires, go crazy, and decides that it a blessing to live forever even if you do have to drink blood. I know what your thinking and yes in this story Bella gets caught up in the middle of her crazy, and psycotic (I don't know how to spell that word) coaches plan to make the entire population of Forks, Washington, VAMPIRES. P.S. if I get**** ALOT ****of reviews I may just add on to this story.**

**BPOV**

I hate PE. I always hurt myself or someone else. I'm just so clumsy. I think there's something different about coach. BAM. Ow that hurt. I think all of the walls in the world are against me. They like to be right where I'm walking. Maybe I should just watch where I'm going more closely. Edward noticed that there's something different to because he keeps looking at her then moving closer to me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Coach is a vampire."

"What?"

"She's a vampire."

"What's her diet."

"Human blood."

"Oh. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why I thought there was something different about her and why you were scooting closer to me."

"Oh."

At that moment coach looked at us and I heard Edward growl. She growled back. Edward wrapped his arms around me as if telling her to back off without saying a word.

"Swan, my office, now." 

Her eyes narrowed at me. Edward still had his arms locked around my waist so I turned around to face him.

"Let go. If I need you I'll yell. Your faster than her, you can read her mind, and besides her office is right there. You can listen in if you want."

He looked a coach and growled again. Then let go of my waist. I stood up and walked into coaches office. She followed me and shut the door behind her. She turned to face me. There was a silence then she spoke.

"I assume that you already know that I know what you and I are, correct?"

"And what is that?"

"Vampires."

"Oh. Your a vampire. I'm not."

"What are you then?"

"Human."

"But you don't smell like a human."

The bell rang and I heard everyone leave.

"That's because I spend every moment of the day with Edward and his family or with the pack up in LaPush."

"Pack?"

"Werewolves."

"They exsist?"

"Yah."

I heard a loud growl come from be hind the door. Edward. I wondered what she was thinking so I got up and walked to the door.

"I didn't say that you could go."

"I know I just have to tell Edward something."

I opened the door and there stood Edward. He looked really mad.

"What's wrong?"

"She's think about killing you."

"Oh. I'll fix that. She won't let me leave yet so I have to go back in there.'' I turned around to face Coach. ''Can Edward come in he's getting kind of frustrated at not being with me.''

She she tensed up but shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

Edward stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down in the chair and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Is she still thinking about it."

"Yes."

I looked at coach and she was looking at me and it was started to scare me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?"

She looked confused.

"Try to hurt me. The last person that did that was ripped apart and burned."

"And who did that."

"Edward killed one of them and the pack saved me a few days later from the other."

Her eyes darted towards Edward then back to me.

"I have a plan for Forks."

"Yes and it's a very twisted plan. You had better explain it to Bella because there is no way that I am." 

I barely understood what he said but coach did.

"How did you . . . nevermind. My plan is to turn everyone in Forks into a vampire that way they will all have eturnal (don't know how to spell that either) youth."

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said but how can you do that to everyone."

"It's a blessing."

"No it's a curse." 

Edward spoke in barely a whisper and coach opened her mouth to say something but Edward cut her off.

"It's a curse because you watch everyone that you love die while you don't age a day. If you get attached to a human you can't show it the way you want to. You have to be careful so you won't hurt them. And you have to have alot of control over your hunger or risk killing them becuase your thirsty. If you hurt the one you love and try to kill yourself you can't because it's to hard. You would have to go to the Volturi and sometimes even they won't kill you. If you screw something up and you can't fix it then you just have to live with knowing what you did for forever. You have constantly move every 4 or 5 years to keep suspisions down and you can't move to the same place until all of the people who knew you are dead and there's no one left to recognize you."

"Good point but if I turn every one in Forks then they won't have to watch the people they love die and they won't have to worry about hurting each other."

"What are you going to feed on?"

"People from other towns."

"You'll kill them all. What happens when someone new moves to town are you going to change then or just let them die at whoevers hand they happen to move next door to. Oh and what are you going to do when all of the killing get the attention of the Volturi and they send their gaurd to kill everyone."

"And what about the children? If you change them then they are going to be little for the rest of eternity, and if you don't change them then their parents will kill them. They won't be able to help themselves. They will smell blood and their kid will be dead before they can stop drinking."

"I never thought that far, but one day my plan will work and everyone in this town is going to be a vampire.''

"If you try it then my family and the LaPush pack will do everything in our power to stop you."

Edward had so much venom in his voice as he said those last few words that he scared me. I hoped that she didn't try anything. I didn't want to watch any of the people in Forks die because they had been pulled into her twisted web. As me and Edward got up to leave I couldn't help but think that all of the new venom in coaches system had made her just a little crazy.

**Well that was it. Did you like it? I'm still not sure if I'm going to add on to it but if I do it won't be to long before you know. Review and tell me how I did. Love ya.**


End file.
